


Sneezing

by im_pie_la



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sneezing, That's a tag yes, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying, looking at the ceiling (Alec had expressly ordered no glow-in-the-stars were to be tacked upon it. Magnus had expressly ignored that) he could hear Magnus' stifled laughter. <br/>"Sorry?" the warlock tried as he peeked over the side of the bed at Alec, and how could Alec stay mad when his jet-black dyed hair was sticking up so adorably and his massive dark eyes looking so cute-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezing

The room was quiet, but humming with love. Magnus slowly brushed a lock of Alec's slightly over-grown floppy hair behind his ear.

Alec's bare chest was damp where Magnus had gently wiped him down from... Inappropriate activities.

They were facing each other, locked together, despite the oversized bed, stuffed with more pillows and blankets than they could ever need, or want. Alec was half-curled into Magnus' chest, eyes closed in peace.

"I love you." Magnus whispered into the darkness, and Alec's big, blue eyes gazed up at him.

"I love you too," he replied, hushed in awe and no desire to break the moment.

Alec unfurled his long body and pressed his forehead to Magnus', who smiled in bliss.

They lay there for who knows how long, just taking in the breath-taking beauty of the man opposite them.

"Alec?" Magnus asked the darkness, and the blue-eyed boy drew back and looked at him, frowning slightly at his tone.

"Yeah?"

"I think I-" and Magnus sneezed so hard, the bed shook, (for entirely different reasons than when it had earlier)

Alec yelped in surprise and jumped backwards in the bed, somehow got his legs tangled with Magnus' and the sheets and ended up hanging off the bed, with his legs suspended above him.

Lying on his back like a beetle, looking at the ceiling (Alec had expressly ordered no glow-in-the-stars were to be tacked upon it. Magnus had expressly ignored that) he could hear Magnus' stifled laughter.

"Sorry?" the warlock tried, as he peeked over the side of the bed at Alec, and how could Alec stay mad when his jet-black dyed hair was sticking up so adorably and his massive dark eyes looking so cute-

His reverie was interrupted from Magnus holding a hand off the bed, offering it to Alec, with a barely-contained grin, visible in teh semi-darkness of the room. Alec grabbed onto it, being heaved off the floor, thanks to Magnus' warlock strength.

Once safely tucked into the blankets and Magnus' arms again, he looked up at him.

"I hate you." he muttered childishly into his chest, already drifting off to sleep.

Magnus chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lover's forehead, before curling tighter around him.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's written kinda weird, but I'm not the best at fluff. Angst however, I excel at. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave a kudo's of a comment if you did! :)
> 
> ff.net Fezzes At 221b   
> Wattpad Child-Of-The-Cosmos


End file.
